A jack of this type with a base plate that is pivoted into the ready-to-use position in relation to an upright by a spring is disclosed in German 3 603 311 A1. One drawback to this jack is that the base plate is pivoted as far as possible along the upright when the jack is in the disengaged position. This extends the overall length of the jack when completely folded together and makes it difficult to stow in the luggage compartment of an automobile.